


Pretty much

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Carmen teasing her boyfriend but being concerned much needed darmen fluff
Relationships: Duc Bayer-Boatwright/Carmen Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pretty much

“You okay?”Carmen asked before leaning in gently pecking him on he lips 

“I have appointments left and right”Duc said to her

“So many clients huh?”Carmen places her head on his shoulder 

“Yup pretty much”Duc dryly laughed 

“Look at you all being all successful”Carmen teased her boyfriend 

“I’m no Millionaire but I manage”Duc tells her 

“You enjoy work as it is right now?”Carmen has asked him 

“Like I said I manage it in my own way”Duc replies


End file.
